Overshadow: Kirby Against All Odds
by Flamerextinguisher
Summary: Darkness is rising... Light is fading... Bad jokes and clumsy heroes run amok... When 'The Shadow' escapes from his prison, Kirby must embark on an epic quest to stop him before it's too late. Please read my story, feedback please!
1. The Beginning

Heyy, this is my first fanfiction! I think it's going pretty good so far, but if you don't think so or have a comment, be sure to review. I can accept constructive critisism, suggestions, thoughts, and glazed donuts, but I can't stand flamers. So, if we're all ready, I guess we can start this!

Chapter 1:

Pink is so incredibly macho, and everyone knows it

"Kirby?"

"Snorrrre…"

"Kirby?"

"Snort-gargle… Zzzzz…"

"Buffalo cookies…"

"KIRBY!"

Suddenly, Kirby was awoken by a hard knock to the head-with a jukebox. It was his roommate, George.

"What the shit did you do that for?" cursed Kirby with extreme anger.

"Kirby, we have to go!" answered George.

"What, to another one of your counseling sessions? Your mom hates you, so just stop trying."

"Arrgh! No! … And no, she's just hard to get along with." George mumbled. "Riiiight…" Kirby said as he rolled his eyes. "We were called to the meeting at Metaknight's castle! He wants our help!"

After explaining to Kirby, the waddle-dee waddled out the door, tripped down the stairs, into the lobby, was bit by a dog, and ran outside and revved up his car and drove away-all in 10.5 seconds! Woooooo!

"Well," said Kirby to himself, "I should probably follow him, but… Yawn… He could (zzz) wait five more (snort) minutes…"

And Kirby fell asleep, but not for five minutes.

10 minutes passed, 20 minutes passed, 30 minutes passed. Kirby was too busy having a dream about levitating purple kittens to pay attention to the men marching up the stairs.

They came closer,

Closer,

CLOSER,

WHAM Ow!

Too close…

All of a sudden, Kirby's door flew open and flew off the hinges. In the doorway stood 5 extremely tall and muscular men (pretend they could all fit) all armed with swords! Kirby woke up with a start.

One man, draped in a purple cloak and a pink sword came closer. He was much smaller than the other men, about Kirby's height.

There was a pin on his shirt that read, "Hello, my name is Geraldo, Head knight of-" before Kirby could finish reading, Geraldo drew his pretty-pink sword and pointed it towards his face. Actually, it was more like a rubbery, floundering piece of plastic with pink paint. But that's not really important. It's shaped like a sword, anyway.

"Listen, Kirby," Geraldo growled in a menacing tone, "We have your little friend George, and if you ever want to see him again, you'll meet us at the city limits at exactly 12 o'clock tomorrow night. Be there if you ever want to see him again."

"Hey, how'd you kidnap him, anyway?" asked Kirby

"Erm… We… Found him… In the… Duh… Laundromat… Yeah… The Laundromat, right guys?"

The answered were varied, but were all said in threatening Italian mobster-like tones.

"Yeah, see?"

"Indeed we did, boss."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"No we didn't! I mean, yeah we did, see?"

"Err… thought we'se founds him in…"

"ANYWAYS..." Geraldo continued.

"Be there!"

A few seconds passed and the knights were still standing in the same position.

"So… What now?" Kirby asked. "Uhh, I dunno." Geraldo sputtered. "We're supposed to disappear in an ominous cloud of smoke, but I guess that's not happening. Just… Just close your eyes." Kirby played along and closed his eyes. One of the large knights made a "Phoosh!" noise and was punched. "Stop it you idiot!" "But it's fer effect, boss!" "Shut up!"

"Freaks…" Kirby yawned. "I guess I should go prepare."

Kirby got up from his bed, stretched, and fell straight back down on his mattress.

"George isn't worth the trouble of working…" Kirby whispered to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It's a good start for my story, I guess. Reviewand tell me what you think! KAWAII!!!


	2. Groceries and Cereal

Chapter 2:

The Breakfast of Champions

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the way, I don't own Kirby or any other Kirby related things involving Kirby or other pink puffballs of fury. I wish I did, though.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Kirby arose to hear his goddamn alarm clock buzzing like crazy. He made a groan that sounded like a mix between a bear eating a VCR and a constipated whale as he slipped out of his bed. He lazily tripped over to the fridge and took out a package of microwaveable spaghetti and a bottle of 7-Up for breakfast.

"Aw, crad!" yelled Kirby as he opened the fridge. "I'm out of 7-Up!"

Kirby got into his 2007 red and silver Mustang convertible and drove to the local Food-o-mart© to buy some soda. He parked his car as he mumbled to himself, "Stupid soda. Why can't it just buy itself?" he murmured as he wandered into the grocery store.

As he walked down the "Milk, Beverages, Poultry and Toiletries" Isle, he heard a call for him.

"Kirby! Over here!"

"Over where?" asked a confused Kirby.

"In here!"

"In where?"

"HERE!"

Kirby was extremely confused. He looked over here, in here, under there, then, a package of Charmin toilet paper fell off the shelf. He looked where it fell to find a very crammed Metaknight.

"Oh, hey Metaknight!" said Kirby happily. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your tea party or whatever yesterday. I had to go to my… err… Aunt's karate lesson! Yeah, that's it. Aunt- uhh… Jemima has some pretty sweet moves."

After a long, disturbing pause, Metaknight continued.

"That's quite alright, Kirby. By the way, word on the street is you need some help training for your battle against those knights."

"Yeah, I do! But, how did you find-"

"Well," Metaknight interrupted. "I can help you. After you get your…

Metaknight examined the shopping cart to find a box of chocolate-covered potato wedges, at least 27 ½ tubes of Colgate whitening toothpaste and a liter bottle of 7-Up. Kirby had eaten half of the last one.

"…Groceries… I could help you train." "Really?!?" shouted Kirby over excitedly. "That would be G-R-R-EAT!!!!" Kirby spoofed.

"Yes…" Metaknight continued. "It would be magically delicious."

Metaknight spun around and disappeared behind a row of mechanical toothbrushes.

A slip of paper floated to the ground that read, "5 o'clock tonight at Mystery Cliff."

Kirby shrugged and said, "Works for me!" as he sucked on the half-remaining tube of toothpaste.

He slept till about 4:30 after eating his spaghetti.

He met Metaknight at the Cliff at exactly five o'clock. "I am glad you came." said Metaknight.

"No, thank you! I'm cuckoo for free training sessions!" Kirby thanked him.

"My pleasure. And enough with the freaking cereal parodies, they're kind of creepy."

"Right…"

The Knight and Blob trained till nightfall. Metaknight told Kirby everything about swordsmanship as he knew. He taught him The Graceful Swan, The Diving Eagle, The Spinning Badger, and even The Radioactive, Hyperactive, Spherical, Lyrical, Sliding, Hiding, Goddamn Rhyming Penguin.

"Wow, Metaknight! These are amazing moves!" Kirby complimented. "Those knights won't stand a chance against these superior techniques, and I'll win back George… Even if he is annoying!"

"Yes, but there is one more extremely powerful attack I must teach you."

"What is it? I bet it'll Bee Happy and Bee Healthy!" Metaknight shot him a death glare. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Kirby stepped away and began to cower.

Metaknight pulled a small chest from his robe, opened it, and there sat…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Potato of Infinite Strength

Chapter 3:

The Potato of Infinite Strength

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blah blah blah, I don't own Kirby or any other Kirby related things, blah blah blah…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

... Metaknight opened the chest to reveal- The Potato of Infinite Strength (Hence the title)

Kirby stepped back in horror. "Metaknight! No!"

"Kirby, when you combine this with your incredible powers, you could be invincible!"

Metaknight answered. "But the entire Earth could be destr- Wait, I have incredible powers? Aw, shucks, you flatter me!"

Metaknight ignored this comment on kept blabbering on about the Potato.

"With the Potato's power, you could enslave the Earth! What would you want if you could get _anything_?"

"It's too strong for me! I would go- did you say anything?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, even with underline and _italics_."

"Wow!"

"If I could have anything, huh? Well, I've always wanted some things… and I'm going to explain them in song!"

"Oh, please no!" Metaknight begged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!

Oh if I could have anything, this is what'd it be,

I wish that hundred dollar bills all grew up on trees

And lots and lots of Cola would fill up all the seas

And plus I'd star in five games for Wii and PS3!

If I could

Enslave the Earth

Everyone would know my name

They'd all bring me gifts

Of nachos and blue cheese…

Umm… Yeah!

Paper towel rolls are for me!

Whee hee hee hee!!!

Metaknight clenched his hands to his ears and left.

YEAH!!! Whoo!

Blue olives! Monkey… palms…

"Hey, where'd Metaknight go?" asked Kirby to no one in particular.

Kirby picked up the Super-Potato and stared for a moment. Then he heard the city clock tower strike twelve. It was time for Kirby to go. While he flew, he pondered over the many questions that needed answering. Why did Metaknight train me? Why did he want me to use the Potato of Infinite Strength? And why didn't he like my song?

All these questions made Kirby think, and then his brain hurt. He sat down on the top of a building to rest. He saw the city limits in the distance and a dark, shadowy figure with wings going towards it. Suddenly, Kirby found all the answers to his questions.

He flew after the bat-looking creature and towards what might be one of the toughest fights of his life.


	4. The Clash of Eight Swords

Chapter 4:

The Clash of Eight Swords

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby. Yeah. Wanna fight about it?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirby had landed right inside a small gulch. He saw no sign of George, or any of the six knights, or Geraldo, for that matter. He again stared at the Potato of Infinite Strength he had carried along with him. What extreme power could it hold? He knew he must destroy it, but he might need it. It was too powerful; Kirby could go insane with power. He put it away again and wondered about his decision.

Though his decision would have to be held off, as Kirby heard six sets of feet walking towards him.

Kirby examined them up and down. "Where's George?" He demanded.

"George is safe and sound. Besides, you have other things to worry about!" Geraldo said as he and his minions drew their swords.

Then there was a huge fight. There were swords clanging and people getting hurt, but nor knight nor puff were getting the upper hand. The fight lasted for hours, until finally, the last knight fell to the ground.

Kirby dropped his sword to the ground in approval. But he knew he had not won yet. He heard clapping and snickering coming from the shadows.

"Heh, heh, very impressive, Kirby. You've defeated my best knights." said the figure. "Tell me where George is or your fate will be the same as these men!" yelled Kirby. As it stepped into the light, his appearance was revealed. Kirby gasped in horror. "Metaknight?!" The figure that appeared to be Metaknight answered, "Close, but wrong." His entire body changed-his mask turned black, his robe gray, and his eyes a bright, glowing red. "You tricked me!" Kirby screamed. "Yes, I never knew a Popstar warrior such as you could be so, so, stupid! This was all a setup just to lure you here so I could destroy you!" Dark Metaknight said. "The invitation to Metaknight's castle, the knights, the training, I even planned for the knights to die!"

Kirby fell to his knees in disappointment and humiliation. How could he be fooled so easily? "No…" He groaned. "Yes! And now I will have the pleasure of destroying you-and your stupid little friend George!" Dark Metaknight explained. At the sound of his annoying friend, Kirby stood up. "Where is he?" Dark Metaknight chuckled menacingly and said, "Look up, fool!"

Kirby looked up to see his best friend floating up in the air inside a ball of energy. George yelled to Kirby, "Help me, Kirby! The walls in here are caving in!"

"Yes, and soon he will be crushed, and you will be annihilated!" Dark Metaknight answered. Kirby would not say a word. He was as angry as hell, and extremely disappointed. "No! I will not be killed and neither will George!!" Kirby screamed. Suddenly, the spud relic began to glow a golden yellow. It floated up in the air and light blasted out from it. Dark Metaknight stared. "Impossible! How could he control that much power?" Kirby's sword and body began to glow gold, too. Kirby's eyes turned to glowing red-hot coals. Dark Metaknight and the Waddle Dee could do nothing but stare. Kirby's sword began to glow brighter, until it seemed as it were day outside.

"AAAARGH!!!" Kirby yelled extremely loudly. When he swung his sword, a giant beam of golden energy blasted out that began to go towards Dark Metaknight. He still stared in awe. The beam finally hit Dark Metaknight as he let out a scream. "NOOOOO! It can't be possible!!!-" Dark Metaknight broke to pieces as Kirby fell back to the ground, along with George, and fell down in pain and fatigue.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

FE: God, can't I write long chapters?

Kirby: Yeah, this story is basically just a gigantic stream of tiny stumps that you prefer to call chapters, which in real life would really just be a few words that probably wouldn't be big enough for a single page. This will probably just go on like this until you choose to realize the facts and give up on this story, your career, and your life. Then you will go into a spiraling depression which will in turn lead to your untimely death by suicide.

FE and George: O

George: I had no idea you were so sophisticated.

Kirby: Sophisticated? I think I had that once. I ate some bad nachos, and I had major exhaust, if you know what I mean, heh heh.

FE: Never mind.


	5. Finally, a Storyline

Chapter 5:

Secrets

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Since no one cares about the disclaimer, I thought I could place bad jokes here!

Bob: Priests think they're so great!

Not Bob: Yeah, they have an ALTAR ATTITUDE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirby rolled over on his side and coughed. He saw the potato-it was charred and burnt. Maybe its power was too much for him, but at least now George was rescued.

Dark Metaknight stood up, wobbled, and straightened again. He coughed and said, "I still have energy left, just enough to destroy you once and for all!" he coughed and hacked again. Kirby got up and asked, "How could you still be alive? You won't back down, will you…" he fell back to the ground, next to George.

The ground and everything around them had been burnt to a crisp by Kirby's last attack, including Dark Metaknight and Kirby. How could he stop him?

Dark Metaknight charged toward Kirby with as much energy as he could, sword ready to strike. George tried to get Kirby out of the way, but Kirby flung the waddle dee off his shoulder. He didn't want him to get hurt again.

Dark Metaknight lunged himself into the air, completely blocking out the light of the moon. He dived straight back down into the ground, sword pointed at Kirby. Kirby was so tired, he barely had enough energy to duck out of the way. Dark Metaknight slammed into the ground and a giant wave of dust and debris knocked Kirby on his back. He coughed and choked for a minute, wiped blood off his lip, and got back into fighting position. With this giant, murky cloud of dirt all around Kirby, his sight was not much help to him now. Suddenly a sharp force was delivered to his backside and Kirby was sent flying out of the cloud.

He was completely immobile now, his entire body was in total shock. "It ends here, Kirby." Dark Metaknight growled as he lunged toward Kirby at mach speed. "The history of good and evil will be written in blood!" George screamed as DM prepared the final strike. Kirby closed his eyes and prayed for life. DM raised his sword and… tripped on a pebble. Ouch. He skidded across the ground until he crashed into a large rock and smashed his head.

"Curse you, Kirby! This is why I consider you a worthy opponent!" Dark Metaknight coughed. "I really didn't do anything." said Kirby. "You're just clumsy."

Metaknight's body began to fade. "Now that my life force is fading, I must tell you a terrible secret." DM whispered. "Oh, goody-goody! I loooove secrets!" Kirby screeched joyfully. "What is it?" Dark Metaknight stared and then continued. Kirby and George listened closely.

"My ancestors were all servants to the King of All Darkness, The Shadow, nearly three millennia ago. They planned to ambush him in his sleep to save their selves and their family line. With the help of nearly 2,000 Master Swordsmen, they sealed the power of The Shadow for 5,000 years. But now his power has been released again, and to repay the debt, I was forced to be his right-hand man and serve him till I die. You must seal away him forever and make sure he never comes back, before he conquers Earth, and the universe!" DM was fading away even quicker. "One more thing, my real name is Jeffery!..." Jeffery disappeared.

"Wow, Kirby! Do you know what this means???" asked George. "Yeah, his name was Jeffery! Ha ha! What a dork!"


	6. Peanuts are Delicious

Chapter 6:

Ooga!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hey, I have another bad joke!

Q: How do Vampires get clean?

A: They take bloodbaths!

Kirby: I don't get it.

FE: What?

George: He's right. That joke makes no sense.

FE: It makes perfect sense! Vampires drink blood, ya know?

Kirby: They still don't bathe in it.

George: Yeah!

FE: Let's just start the stupid chapter!

George and Kirby: Whatever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirby and George now had the weight of both of their worlds on their shoulders- but mostly Kirby. He would need help- a lot of help- if he ever wanted to put the power of The Shadow to rest for good. Kirby and George decided that they would need to add more people to their team. They would need a technical genius, (nerd) a shapeshifter or mimic, and someone who actually knew where the King of Darkness was. George had already come up with one candidate-Rygari. Rygari was a technical genius, who specialized in lasers. He lived in a dense forest southwest of where Kirby and George lived.

"Well," said Kirby, "We should probably leave now."

"Yup, we should."

Then the two friends jumped onto Kirby's warpstar and flew to the jungle right next door to their apartment.

As the two slowly crept through the dense jungle plants, George whispered, "Be careful Kirby, there can be very dangerous creatures living in this place, so be very careful."

"Hey, George!" Kirby screamed from inside a tree. "This cute l'il frog has foam coming out of its mouth and gigantic teeth! I'm gonna touch it!"

"Never mind..." Mumbled George as Kirby was attacked by the poison amphibian. A few minutes later, Kirby shouted out for George again. "HEY GEORGE! Found this brown thingy with little green spots on the ground that looks like a candy bar! Can I eat it?"

"Kirby, wait, no!" protested George. Too late.

Kirby swallowed the crappy little thing and stared. "Aaagh! WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT?!?! Blaaagh! I'm going to barf! Holy crap! AAAAH!!!"

George sighed. "I can already tell, it's gonna go on and on like this." ("OOOH! What's this weird thing dangling from the tree? Hey! Ow! Yowch! Watch it! Yipe!)

Several hours later…

"George, I'm tired, can't we stop and rest for a minute?" whined Kirby. "Fine," said George, "Just don't touch anything else!"

George walked over to a small water source and began to drink.

"Okay, George-Hey, what's that…" Kirby spotted a small, human-like figure moving around behind some shrubbery. "George!!!" yelled Kirby.

"WHATEVER IT IS, DON'T SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!" screamed George. George waddled over to Kirby.

"George, look behind that plant."

"What?"

"That-that thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing-y thing! Behind the plant!"

"Oooh. I see it now. What is it?" George questioned. "Only one way to find out!" answered Kirby. He swallowed his flaming torch and became burning Kirby-just in case. George stayed behind Kirby with his eyes closed the whole time-just in case.

They crept towards the shadowy figure in the plants… They came closer and closer, until George tripped over… A HUMAN FOOT.

Well, actually, it wasn't as scary as it sounded, because the figure sprang out from the plants and started hugging Kirby and George.

"Aww, it wasn't an evildoer from another dimension who could shoot lasers from its ass! It's just a cute little Droppy!" said Kirby. "What's your name?"

"Ooga." Said the Droppy.

"No, your name." said Kirby

"Ooga." It repeated.

"Ok, since you're not responding, I'll just have to give you a name." Kirby said.

"Hmmm… How about… Peanuts! Yeah, Peanuts is a great name for you!"

The Droppy stared.

"Guys, we should get going, we're burning daylight here." George interrupted. Peanuts decided to tag along.

Soon, Kirby heard rumbling. "Guys, did you hear that? It sounded like thunder."

Rumble Rumble Rumble

"There it is again!"

George asked, "What is it?"

RUUUUMBLLLEEEEE

The sky started to darken.

"Oogley!" screeched Peanuts.

"I think this is the work of-" The three saw a blast of lightning strike a tree, which hurdled toward the ground. Hundreds of Flamers and Waddle Doos wandered the ground. A huge thundercloud swooped over the gang, and an eyeball on it opened up!

"Kracko!" George and Kirby yelled. "OOOOOOOGA!!!" Peanuts screamed.

"Ha ha ha!" Kracko boomed. "I've destroyed most of this forest easily, and now I'm going to destroy YOU!"

He shot a bolt of lightning at the three! "Look out!" Kirby shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: Well, that was a good chapter, I guess. Remember to keep sending re-

Kirby: Ha ha ha ha! George, look at this!

FE: Guys? I'm kinda talking here.

Kirby: Hold on, hold on! This is hilarious!

George: Dude, I'm gonna piss myself! Ha ha ha!

FE: Hey! Where'd you get my diary? I mean journal! Where'd you get my journal?

Kirby: "Dear Diary: Today I filled my bathtub with cream of mushroom soup for a relaxing afternoon. It's actually quite soothing. Note to self- get cranberry muffin recipe. That stuff is goooood." That's not totally creepy…

FE: Give me that, goddamnit!

George: Wow, I had no idea you were so feminine. And bizarre.

FE: I hate you both…


	7. Kracko Strikes!

Chapter 7:

Thunderbolts of lightning, very, very frightening me!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Have any of you played the Crystal Shards? I LOVE IT! You should play it sometime. Oh- I mean…

FE: What's worse than finding a worm in your apple?

Kirby: What?

FE: Having AIDS!

George: …You're a sick, sick man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BLAM! Kracko shot a blast of lightning at the trio. "Dodge it!" shouted Kirby. The huge jolt barely missed the three and hit a tree, which came a-tumbling down.

"Looks like we need to hit him before he hits us!" said George. Kirby picked up a coconut from the fallen tree and smashed Kracko with it. "Ack!" screamed Kracko. "OOOOOOGA!" blurted Peanuts.

"Attack, my minions!" commanded Kracko. Hundreds of Flamers and Waddle Doos stormed towards them. Kirby jumped in front. "Let me take care of-" Peanuts knocked Kirby out of the way. "Ooga ooga ooga!" Peanuts said. "Peanuts, No!" yelled George and Kirby.

A Waddle Doo walked toward the Droppy, and then, Peanuts did something unexpected. He sucked up the monster and became a green Waddle Doo, just like a l'il discolored midget Kirby! Peanuts began to blast the oncoming monsters. "Quick, now's our chance!" said Kirby. George and Kirby latched onto two nearby palm trees and quickly ascended, while avoiding a barrage of thunderbolts from Kracko. Once they were at the very top, Kracko's one huge menacing eye spotted them. "Die, Popstar warrior!" He shouted as he zinged a thunderbolt at Kirby. Kirby just managed to stumble out of the way and avoid the attack, causing him to fall to the ground. Peanuts grabbed him moments before Kirby broke his neck. Wait… what? The thunderbolt kept sailing forward until it hit a large, luminescent rock. The lightning struck the rock and bounced backwards, hitting at least eight of Kracko's minions. "Oogaga!" sputtered a surprised Peanuts. George was soon struck with inspiration and got a brilliant idea.

"Kirby! Get mirror power! I've got an idea!" instructed George. "Ai'ght." Replied Kirby. He focused his energy all into one huge mass and released it in a shimmering explosion of silver light. He was now Mirror Kirby! "What now," shouted Kirby, "We don't exactly have all day here!" George jumped down from the tree with a handful of coconuts. "Follow my lead." George whispered. He started off running in a circular motion all around Kracko, throwing coconuts all the while. Kracko spun around and faced the Waddle Dee. "I should really dispose of you nuisance and get you out of the way. Prepare to perish!" Kracko erupted. Suddenly George's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Ooh… Ahh… My- clavicle…" George suddenly fell backwards and closed his eyes. Kirby raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kracko looked just as confused and surprised as Kirby.

"Errr" Kracko staggered, "Well, uh, I'll still destroy you!" He readied a thunderbolt and fixed his aim. "Some frigging plan…" Kirby muttered as he dove toward George. Kracko fired and George jumped out of the way. Kirby kept going and used a mirror to deflect the blast. Kracko's eye widened and he barely avoided the shot. Kirby landed right next to George and started to pant. "So, what exactly do you plan on doing now?" Kirby panted. "…Again." George answered. "What? He knows what we're doing now! How can you expect this to work?" George smirked and replied "Reflection isn't your only power," and jumped away. Kirby thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "Oooh! Right…" Kirby held up his rod and created five more copies of him. Kirby(s) ran after George and found him tossing a fireball at Kracko! The fireball soon landed on the ground, and Kirby found it was Peanuts! "Oog!" He shrieked. Kracko was clearly getting enraged by all this monkey business. "RAAGH!" He boomed, "HOLD STILL, YOU WORM!" He was spewing thunderbolts left and right at the two. "What are you guys standing around for!? Get over here!" George screamed. "Oh!" Kirby popped and ran towards them.

Kirby began pummeling Kracko with a barrage of mirror blasts, greatly depleting his strength. Kracko spun around and roared like no one had ever heard before. He then summoned a cord of red lightning and grabbed Kirby. Kracko then slammed Kirby straight into the ground, creating a gigantic crater in the ground. After the dust cleared, Kirby was motionless. Aside from a few involuntary twitches and spasms, he was completely immobile. "Kirby!" George yelled. "Now, prepare to- UGGH!" Kracko was smashed with an aerial kick to the face-analogue, times 4. Kracko was sent flying straight into the ground, and was knocked temporarily unconscious (temporarily enough for an emotional scene, that is).

Peanuts, George, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, and Kirby ran over to other Kirby's twitching figure to examine him. "Come on, Kirby!" George sobbed, "You can't die yet, it's only the 6th goddamn chapter!" Another Kirby walked over to the group, holding a bag of popcorn and a soda. "Wassup, party people?" George turned and yelled, "Kirby! Is that you?" Kirby shoved a whopping handful of popcorn into his mouth and sputtered "Mmphmph-ppffftmmp-" George put his hand on Kirby's shoulder and stopped him, "Yeah, yeah ok it's you, you greaseball." The dead Kirby then pinged away in a teeny silver flash. "Ok, that's enough time for an emotional scene. Jeez, you guys are such wusses!" Kracko said as he approached them. "Now let's get down to business." George said. They all readied themselves and jumped forward.

"Time to die, fools!" Kracko shouted. He shrunk to a small condensed ball of electrical energy, and expanded as quick as a flash, sending an electric shock to all around him. The Kirbies put up their shields and warded off the blow. Kirby shouted, "Hey, how's the weather up there?" Kracko was enraged at the horrible joke, and shot a thunderbolt at him. "Your comical disabilities will be your downfall!" He screamed. Kirby barely had enough time to react, but he managed to send the blast elsewhere with his mirror rod. It was sent to another Kirby, and he hit it, too, as if it were a game of tennis. Kracko's eye darted from place, trying to focus on the dart, but the Kirbies were too fast. "Woot woot!" chanted Peanuts. George looked at him suspiciously and stepped away. Finally, the real Kirby held up his wand, as if it were a lightning rod, and the electricity was absorbed into the orb of the end of the wand. Kirby moaned to control all of the electrical energy flowing throughout his body, but managed to scream, "Now!" Everyone sprung into action and dived atop Kracko. Their combined weight once again sent Kracko down onto the forest floor. Kirby groaned and released the energy in a focused stream of yellow death. Peanuts and George jumped off Kracko just in time to watch the fireworks. Kracko absorbed all of the energy into him and jumped around quite a bit, then suddenly was electrocuted, combusted, and exploded! Nothing was left of him besides a few zaps of static electricity. Kirby stared. "Woah. Electrocution, combustion, and explosion. Three of the greatest violent elements combined into one." George sighed. "Well. That certainly was an exciting endeavor, wouldn't you say?" asked George. "Umm… if by that you mean it was fun kicking that cloud's ass, then hell yeah!" Kirby answered. "Ooga ooga, oo-oo-oo-ooga!" Peanuts cheered. "Well, we should really keep going. We're burning daylight here." George said. "Alright…" Kirby groaned. They all started walking, but George suddenly lost Kirby. As a matter of fact, Peanuts was no where to be found, either. The turned around to see the two snoring away on the charred patch of land Kracko used to be on. George started to get mad, but then cracked a smile. "Oh, what the heck." George lied down and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

FE: Ok. I think we all agree that was an amazing chapter. I even surprised myself with how awesome it is!

George: Yeah, your longest and probably most exciting installment yet!

Kirby: And it only took you three years to write…

FE: Hey! I was busy!

Kirby: No, I think you just abandoned us! You were too busy playing Kingdom of Loathing to pay attention to us!

George: Yeah, I've been waiting so long for you to finish this chapter that I have chest hair!

FE: …Don't kid yourself, man. I learned my lesson! I will continue writing, I promise! (Besides, I'm out of adventures for today)

Kirby: I still don't think I forgive you yet!

George: Rummaging around in my crap

FE: George, what the crap are you doing in my crap?!

George: I'm looking for my basketball you never gave back to me!

FE: Hell??? You can't even play! Your arms and legs are stubs!

George: I can't forgive you unless you give me back my stuff!

Kirby: Hey, you borrowed my PSP, too! Goes in my pile of stuff

FE: Arrrgh! Who let you in here?!

George: Dude. The security guard to the writer's station is a dead rat.

FE: Hey, he accepts minimum wage…

Ok, That's enough now…


	8. Fa la la la la PRESENTS

Chapter 8:

A Holiday Intermission

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fa la la la la, Kir-by's not mine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BAM! Kirby knocked over a tank of water and a ficus as he dashed down the corridors of the office with a confidential file. Kirby knocked out nearly half of the staff members as he shouted like a baby seal with a beer cartridge over its neck. "Flamer extinguisher! You have to see this right now!!!" He was panting and sweating as he kicked down my office door.

"FE! FE! I have incredibly urgent news!" He shouted. "FE? You in here?" Everything was completely dark and quiet in my office, except for the shiny blinking buttons and switches that I used to control the story. Kirby slowly crept towards my amazing levitating desk chair, spun it around, and screamed. "What? What? Whatdoyouwantwithme?" George yelled. He had huge chunks of fruitcake scattered all across his face and had a distinct smell of peppermint and cocoa.

"George?!" Kirby shouted, "What're you doing in FE's chair?" George swigged a small chug of eggnog and belched. "Well, I was sleeping. What do you want, I was kinda busy doing nothing." Kirby frowned. "Dude! Where's FE? I've got this file that could predict the fate of mankind as we know it!" Kirby commanded. George made a drunken hiccup. "Uhhmmm… I think he's in the lounge." Kirby suddenly opened his eyes really wide. "We have a lounge? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" "Well it could be because you always threaten to kill your coworkers." "I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Kirby retorted as he stormed out the door. "Yeah you did…" George sputtered drunkenly as he hiccupped again and fumbled out of the chair.

Kirby sprinted down the hall as he mumbled to himself. "Stupid FE. Not inviting me to parties or the lounge… I work for him for all this time and this is how he repays me? Humph. Next time I have a birthday party, he is SO not getting a goodie bag!"

Meanwhile…

"So, yeah, Kaviar. I was thinking potatoes would be a good addition to my bouquet." I said to my friend. "I dunno, I was actually wondering if olives would go with the color scheme." Kaviar answered. Suddenly a faint noise was heard. "Stupid toilets. Why can't we just install any for my height? I almost broke a frigging bone!" It was Peanuts, or as we call him offstage- Extract. Don't ask. He hopped up on the couch and flicked on the TV. We glanced at him. "Oh, hey Extract." I greeted him. "S'up." He answered. Kaviar was surprised and asked, "Wait-your name is Peanut… Extract?" The droppy was angry. "What, is that some kind of short joke, PUNK? Wanna mess? Huh? PUNK!"

"Extract! Stop right now! You don't want another drowsy candy, do you?" I threatened. His eyes widened as he sat down with a frown. Kaviar wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued. "So, I was on the phone with God the other day, and he told me the meaning of life was- Aaaagghhh!" He was struck in the face with a door. Kirby had ripped it right out of the wall and chucked it at him. Kirby was standing in the doorway, sweat dripping down his body, with an expression that looked like he had just killed a man. He stomped into the room in front of the TV. Extract tried to look around him, but couldn't. "Uhh, Kirby? You mind?"

"YES, I DO MIND!" He shouted as he smashed in the television with his fist. "NO TV FOR YOU!!!" Kirby screamed in Extract's face, shooting spittle like a freaking machine gun. "I've had enough of your story, I'm outta here!" Kaviar bellowed as he dashed out of the door. Kirby lunged on my lap with a _THUD._ "Oof!" I groaned. "Kirby? What the hell do you want? I was kinda busy here!" "This is more important!" He yelled back at me as he shoved the manila file in my nose. I snatched it and read its contents.

"This… This is a calendar. You broke the door, the TV, and the bones of at least fifteen staff members for this?" Kirby pointed with his chubby little stub to December 25th. "Look! It's only eight days away! That's only…" He began to count in his head. "Eight days till Christmas!" Extract and I sighed. "What's your point? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Write a Christmas special, drrr!" Kirby replied.

"A special."

"Yeah. A Christmas one."

"Me. You want me to do it. With words?"

"That's what I'm saying."

There was a long pause, after which I burst into laughter.

"What?" Kirby asked. "Ha ha, oooh… Since when do you know me for _writing_?" I laughed. "You really can't expect me to get up and do _work_, can you?" Kirby slouched over. "Well what the heeeelll are you gonna do all Christmas vacation?" I picked up the remote and tried to turn on the spark-shooting television. "Well, I was planning on just sitting on my ass for a couple of weeks watching reruns of Rocky and Bullwinkle. So tough luck, Kirby."

"Oh yeah? Well… Well… I'm gonna write my own Christmas special!" He cried, tears in his eyes. "You'll see! You'll all see! Whaaah!" Kirby sobbed as he fumbled out the door.

Extract looked at me. "At least we have my DS." Extract said, whipping it out. Right as the system booted up, Kirby stormed into the room, grabbed the DS, and bit the top screen clean off in his teeth. He spat it out on the ground and pointed at us with a menacing glare. "Tell your friends!" He snarled.

Kirby sulked down the hall with a depressed expression on his face. "This isn't fair. I should get my fair share of holiday cheer, I always have to do what Flamerextinguisher says, and what do I get? Zero. Zilch. Zip. Zebra. Zomgwtflmaokawaii . He always makes fun and calls me a blob. I can always focus and do my own job! …Heh heh. Hey. That rhymed. Tee hee." Suddenly Kirby got a wonderful idea. A wonderful, wonderful, awful idea.

"I'll just make reality a Christmas story! I'll rhyme and make sure everyone participates. Or they'll die a horrible death. Woah! Where'd that come from? I meant to say 'have to write an apology letter to me and give me some cake.' Mmm… Cake…" Kirby dashed down the hall to tell George.

Kirby burst back into FE's writer's station and shook George. He had a bucket on his head and was mumbling "The potatoes… they speak to me!" Freak.

Kirby cleared his throat. "George, hello, you little green dope, it's time for Christmas, don't sit and mope!" Kirby rhymed with a particularly creepy grin on his face. George lifted the pail off his head and gave Kirby a strange look. "Whazza??" He slurred. Kirby punched him. "Ow! What the crap are you doing, Kirby?"

"I'm making a special, don't you see? Come and rhyme, won't you join me?"

"Y'know, Christmas specials are more than just rhyming. They're about teaching people about being with family and friends, and enjoying the time we all have together." George said.

_Rhyme with me or I'll kill you…_ Kirby mumbled through his festive smile. "Ahh! Uhmmhmm… Oh, yes, I'd be more than happy… to help you with your chappie?" George sang, sweat dripping down his body. Kirby grinned. "Well, now that I have you to help me along, we can continue with our Christmas song. I'm kinda hungry, how bout you? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK-let's get some foo. D." They skipped down the hall to the kitchen. "Holy crap, Kirby. Get a goddamn hobby." George mumbled as he dragged himself down the hall.

Kirby opened the fridge, took out some pastrami wrapped in cellophane and gobbled the whole thing down in one bite. No-scratch that. Half a bite. I don't even think it was a bite, more like… Half a suck. Yeah. Kirby halfway sucked that pastrami. Which is not to be confused with other sensual, adulterated, not appropriate for the youth of America things, cause I don't want to get another lawsuit, I'm kinda poor. But this has nothing to do with anything that ever had to do with anything. You don't need to know of my financial issues! Why are you reading this? Next paragraph! Go! Now!

George went over to the fridge and took out his sugar-free, caffeine-free, cruelty-free, all-natural, this stuff-doesn't need-hyphens, can of Mountain Dew. Which is, well, basically water. He took a sip. "So, what are we doing now, now that your fat belly's full of chow. Why did I just do that??? What's wrong with me?!" Kirby leaned against the wall as he scooped up vegetable dip with his palm and shoveled it into his mouth. "We need to find a way to give people cheer. Something clever, something dear."

"I say we end the chapter right now! That'd make everyone cheerful!" George shouted.

**THE END**

"No, no! It has to be a real idea, not something dumb like eating your visa." Kirby said. "I can try…" George whispered, "Sometimes I wish I could just die."

Kirby thought and he thunk and he thank and thinked, until a great idea punched Kirby right in the face while wearing a pair of inspiration brass knuckles and ingenuity trousers.

"I now know a way to fulfill my desire-we'll set blaze to the season with a holiday bonfire!" Kirby screamed joyously. George's mouth dropped down to the floor. Which isn't saying much, because his mouth is pretty much two inches from the floor at all times. "Kirby, what the hell, are you crazed? If we do that, the town will be razed! … Holy Jeebus." It didn't matter, didn't matter at all! Because Kirby had already run down the hall. What? I'm doing it too? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

Later…

I was sleeping on the couch in the lounge halfway through a game of Mousetrap with Extract. When I opened my eyes and rubbed them a bit, I heard Extract on the floor singing Camptown Ladies in his sleep, and that nerd from the publishing department at the window. I got up and went over to him. "Uhh, hey. Liam." I greeted him, rubbing sleepies out of my eyes. "What's going on out there?" Liam adjusted his glasses and took some of his allergy medication. "Is someone actually talking to me? O M G! This is like the greatest day of my life! It's almost like when I got issue #3 of Wonder-" I stopped him. "Yeah, ok #3. What's going on out there?" I repeated. He sniffled. "Well, There's an extraordinary pile of junk over there with a bunch of people around it. Plus there's helicopters and stuff! Hey, hey, if it were a pile of chipmunks, it would be called an extraordinary pile of chipmunk! Ner her her! Get it? Do you get it? Is it too sophisticated for you? It's really funn-" I stopped him once again. "Ok! Chipmunks! Shut up!" I got on my hat and coat and walked towards the doorway. (But since there's no door, I guess it's just a 'way.' Huh.) "Ehh… I'll talk to you when you get back!" Liam honked after me. "No you won't!" I replied. "Get your own friends!" I walked down the stairs and out the door into the city streets. Liam sighed and walked over to sleeping Extract. He cleared his throat and asked, "So. You doing anything tomorrow night?"

I followed the huge crowds over to the gigantic pile of chipmunks-err… Junk. As I was walking, I saw not as many cars were on the road. Plus it looked like all of the streetlights, mailboxes, telephone poles, and parking meters had been ripped out of the ground and taken somewhere else. I knew Kirby was behind this. I pushed forward through the crowd and got to the base of the pile. I examined it up and down and found where all the cars, streetlights, telephone poles, and everything else had gone. In the pile. And, just as I suspected, Kirby and George were at the top, covering the entire pile in a strange liquid. "Kirby!" I yelled at him. "Get the hell down here before I deduct your pay again!" I briefly wondered how you could deduct anything from nothing, but the thought passed. Kirby stumbled through the assorted machinery and other things until he tripped down to my level. "S'up FE, how you be? I hope you brought a sponge cake just for me!" Kirby rhymed. I gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making the special, you stubborn fool, I'd be much easier if you weren't such a mule!" Kirby ranted, turning his back on me. "I'm sorry Kirby. I do have a present for you, though." I materialized a box (Cause I'm amazing like that) and put in six pieces of paper. I gave it to Kirby. He looked at me, holding the box, and I nodded at him. He got a gigantic smile as he popped the box open. He skimmed the pieces of paper and stared at me with a twinkle in his eye. "A Christmas Special?!" Kirby asked. "Yup. I wrote it just a little while ago. It's for you." I said as I smiled at him. "Even though it has nothing to do with Christmas… Hey, how'd you write this? You were asleep all afternoon!"

"No I wasn't! I was writing this chapter!"

"But I read the chapter. You were asleep."

"No, the other me was writing about me in the story."

"Wait, wait. If the story you is being written by the big you, who's writing the big you's story?"

"Well… No one. He has no story."

"Woah. So he can do anything he wants?"

"Yup."

"That's insane."

Suddenly a voice was heard over our conversation. "_Kirby! I'm done with the gasoline! When should I light the bonfire?" _George yelled from the top of the pile. I gasped. "Gasoline? Bonfire? What the shit are you two doing? You'll burn the entire city down to the ground!" I panted. Kirby tried to calm me down. "It's ok, FE, I'll call it off and we'll all just go home, alright?" I agreed. "Yo, George! Come down! We're calling this holiday fire off!"

"_But Kirby, we spent so much time on this! We have to do this!_" George called back to Kirby. "George, don't make this into a fight! Down! Now!"

"_Light it now?_"

"No, don't do it!"

"_Do it?_"

"Jeebus, no!"

"_I love Jeebus, too! Let's light this candle!_"

"NOOOO!!!"

Too late. George dived off the pile and chucked a lit match at the pile. In a matter of seconds, nearly half of the city was engulfed in a wave of firey orange death. The city was nearly completely obliterated, along with our office. Kirby, George, Extract, and I were all fine, though, of course. Once the dust cleared, all that could be heard was the crackling of fires and the moans and wails of civilians. Oh, and the make it more festive, the fires glowed a bright red and green. See? It is a Christmas special!

Kirby, George, and I looked all around us at the ruins of what used to be the city. We waited for a moment, and then Kirby spoke up. "So we're moving again." "Yup." George and I answered. We walked outside the city lines and towards a new life in a new city with the exact same name, appearance, and writing office with the identical twins of the workers at the old city. Plus the office had three openings for main characters and a writer.Hey, works for me.

MERRY CHRISTMAS (Or Kwanzaa, Hanukah, or Boxing Day, if you're the sort of person who's sensitive about that kind of thing) TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD

NIGHT!!!

FE, Kirby, and George all hope that you discover the true meaning of Christmas which is always present in your everyday life. (Because we really don't know it. Just get back to us on that)


	9. Hash Browns

Chapter 9:

Hash Browns

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: Pffft… I've got nothing.

George: Ooh! Ooh! I've got one!

Kirby: This should be good.

George: Ok, ok. What sounds like a parrot?

FE: Uhh… I dunno.

George: No, wait! What's orange and looks like a parrot?

Kirby: A robin dipped in cinnamon?

George: No, wrong again! What's orange and tastes… wait… I can get it, it's… something. Definitely something hilarious.

Kirby: I can totally picture it now.

FE: Let's just start the chapter.

George: Oh! I got it! What's ora-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the golden sun rose upon the trees at the break of day, the gang slowly but steadily woke themselves up. George yawned and scratched himself, and Peanuts wobbled to his adorable little feet. Kirby was still sleeping away, as usual. "Damn, Kirby." George groaned as he delivered a swift kick to Kirby's face. "Who? What? Oh! I'm up! I'm up!" he slurred to himself. He stumbled to an upright position and mumbled to himself. Kirby suddenly clutched his stomach. He hadn't eaten in hours. Plus, his eyes were bloodshot and sagging. Kirby was really… well, for lack of a better term, more pissed than a wet cat with gum disease.

"I'm really tired of being in this godforsaken jungle!" Kirby groaned. "When are we gonna get hooome? I wanna watch TV!" George sighed. Peanuts looked curiously up at George, and he looked back down at him. "Yes, he's always like this…" George said. "… I really hope this crappy little village has TV. I want to watch Nickelodeon!" Kirby continued. George was pissed now.

"Kirby, what the hell? You've traveled across the universe, beaten the crap out of an obese duck that pretends he's royalty, a stupid old bag with a paintbrush, and starred in more games than you can count! Why can't you just buckle down and do your fair share of the work like before? Please, do it for us." Kirby stared, mouth open, eyes half-closed. "… You didn't listen to me at all, did you?" George asked.

"Uuuhh… I like Spongebob." He smiled. "Never mind." George sighed.

They continued their endeavor, venturing through incredibly dense rainforest undergrowth, and swimming in shadowy rainforest lagoons, until they finally reached their destination.

"Well, here we are." George announced. "We are…?" Kirby asked, in a daze. "I'm still dizzy from all those long words in that last sentence… Uggh…" The three bounded towards a gigantic wall made of fallen trees and bamboo, but were stopped by something. Peanuts caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was like a purple flash with a silvery glint. "Ooga!" Peanuts said, tugging on George's foot. "Peanuts, it's ok. We already got rid of Kracko, so there's practically nothing dangerous in this jungle!" George reached out his hand to open the gate, but felt something. Or someone! George's face turned from red to white as he turned towards the cloaked figure. "Practically." The figure growled in a menacing tone. The purple figure unsheathed his sword in a blaze and smacked George across the face, producing an awesome '_thwap' _sound. Once he had delivered the blow, the sword began to wobble. The color became visible, and the sword's color was a very distinct… pink? Kirby gasped. "Geraldo?! I thought you were finished! I killed you!" Kirby shrieked. Geraldo's eyes became visible as he glanced up. They resembled two pools of blood. "The king gave me new life. New strength. New darkness!" Kirby smirked. "Looks like this king guy didn't spend too much time with that strength. You still have that floppy piece of shit!"

"What I request shall be received, by the reign of my king…" Geraldo snarled, holding his weapon straight up in the air. "A blade to rid the world of light shall be received, by evil's hand and twilight's eye!" He yelled. Suddenly his sword caught fire. It glowed a dark purplish black as its shape began to shift forms. Geraldo murmured an incantation under his breath as the fire grew and intensified. Kirby, George, and Peanuts clenched their eyes shut to protect themselves from a gigantic forming cloud of dust and debris. As the fire and dirt disbanded, Geraldo's toy sword had taken the shape of a deadly scimitar, nearly two times the size of Kirby. Geraldo cocked his head towards the three, making a cracking noise. "No request is too much for my king." Geraldo told them. He stepped forward and readied his sword. George spoke up. "Battle positions!" "Ooga!" Peanuts followed up. Kirby prepared his sword and adjusted his cap in a crack of lightning. Peanuts melted into a blue puddle and took the form of a purple Sir Kibble. George looked around and fastened a coconut to a nearby stick. "Uhmm… Fear me!" George commanded, waving his cocostaff around in the air. The three prepared themselves for battle.

Geraldo lunged forward at a blinding speed, his shimmering sword reflecting the sunlight everywhere in focused beams. George somersaulted out of his path and Kirby ascended into the air, but Peanuts was struck by the full force of Geraldo's blade. "OOGAH!" Peanuts' armor was nearly sliced in two as he was forced backwards into a palm tree. "Oo!" Peanut's eyes closed as he quickly lost consciousness. Kirby gasped as his cheeks deflated and he floated back to the ground. "Peanuts! My little shapeshifting buddy! Are you ok?" Kirby panted, shaking Peanut's lifeless body left and right. Geraldo raised his sword once more, aiming for Kirby's backside. "Kirby will very soon learn… Revenge is a bitch." Geraldo jumped toward Kirby with his sword erect. Kirby could barely turn his head around to see Geraldo coming towards him. He stood in front of Peanuts, shielding him from further harm. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, expecting immediate death. The blow was given. It was long and painful, and landed in square his stomach. Blood flowed like wine as the round figure moaned in pain and fell face flat on the forest floor. It was silent.

However…

It was not Kirby who had suffered the deadly attack. It was George. He had jumped in front of Kirby at the last second, shielding him with his body. Kirby opened his eyes and examined George's corpse. He fell straight to his knees and tried to check his pulse. Nothing. George-was dead. Kirby fell onto George's chest, sobbing, cursing, mourning. "No! No! How could I let something like this happen to you again? I'm such a terrible person! Damnit, damnit, damnit…" Kirby glared evilly at Geraldo. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Geraldo looked very smug and proud of himself. "Me? I did no such thing. It was your friend who brought his fate on himself. You should've taken the hit, but that is none of my concern right now. You will share your still comrades' same doom." Geraldo once again raised his blood-splotched sword. Suddenly Kirby had lost all sadness in himself. It was all replaced with rage, fiery, deadly rage. Kirby got to his feet and grabbed his sword. "No! No more lives will be taken today, Geraldo! It is only you who shall be defeated! When you harm my friends, you suffer the greatest price!"

"Hmph." Geraldo muttered. "How do you suppose to do that? My king will aid me in all that I do. You cannot hope to defeat me!" Geraldo laughed like most evil people do. Loudly, obnoxiously, and really stupidly. Kirby frowned, and then he thought of an idea. He took off his cap and brushed off the Potato of Infinite Strength. It was still charred and burnt from his last encounter with Dark Metaknight- I mean Jeffery. Heh heh. How much more could this thing last? Kirby had no choice. He raised it up in the air and began to levitate. "By evil's hand and twilight's eye, give me power!" Geraldo shouted into the sky. The dark purple fire engulfed him as he began to rise off the ground. Golden lights surrounded Kirby as his sword became longer and larger. Geraldo's muscles broadened. Kirby and Geraldo shouted in synchronization as they charged toward each other. The two swords collided, and the two grunted to take the other one down. Suddenly, a bright white light swallowed the entire jungle, blinding everyone and anyone standing too close. The light died down, and the victor was seen.

The two panted and sweated, both with severe injuries on themselves. They seemed at equal power, but soon enough, the purple fire was extinguished, and Geraldo fell to the ground like a rock. He released his grip on the sword. He was finished. As he took his last breath, Geraldo choked to Kirby, "The king… shall not be stopped… Not now, not ever." His eyes closed. Kirby's power from the Potato had worn off as well, and Kirby stumbled toward Geraldo's carcass. "If you ever see him again, tell your king to go to hell." Kirby passed out.

_What's all the hubbub about?_

_Hey, look at these guys! _

_Oh my gosh, they look hurt! Let's get them inside, now!_

_(Sniff Sniff) Do I smell baked potato?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: Sweet. So, uhh, that was pretty good, eh?

Kirby: Meh. Decent.

George: It was pretty good, I guess.

Kirby: Hey, how are you here when you're dead?

Geraldo: Well, if you want my opinion, I don't think you captured my true passion enough.

FE: Geraldo?! What are you doing in here?

G: Just eatin' some popcorn and listening to the story with my king.

King: How y'all doin?

FE, Kirby, George: O

Kirby: Certainly are a big boy, aren't we?

King: Yeah. If you want to grow up to be a big strong King of All Darkness just like me, remember to eat your vegetables, stay in school, and eat those awesome little Fred Flintstone-shaped vitamins every morning!

FE: All righty then, this is getting a little awkward… See you next time in the next exciting installment of…

The Adventures of Kirby in Potatopolis!

On any night whenever I freaking feel like updating!


	10. The Village of the Jungle

Chapter 10:

The Village of the Jungle

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: Oh, oh, I've got a good one! So, a meat stick, a drunken gambler, and a guy with a handlebar mustache named Giovanni walk into a bar.

_BAM BAM BAM_

George: What's that? Kirby, did you order pizza again?

Kirby: No, man, I got Chinese today.

George: Huh. I'll get the door.

Two guys in suits: Wii would like to play.

FE: What?

Guy1: Oh, sorry wrong scenario.

Guy2: We're representatives from Nintendo and Hal, and we've come to place you under arrest.

FE: On what grounds, officers?

Guy1: Well, you had no disclaimer in your story, so we believed that you were attempting to steal our ideas.

FE: What?! I would never do that! I thought bad jokes would be more entertaining for viewers!

Guy2: Yeah, tell it to the judge, punk.

FE: Come on, man. This ai'nt fair. This sucks.

(Gets forcibly escorted out and away)

Kirby and George look at each other.

Kirby: Should we have said something?

George: Nah, he's fine. He'll be back by the end of the chapter.

Kirby: Ok. Let's hope so.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was dark. Nothing could be heard around Kirby but the moving of people and the rustling of leaves. Kirby could swear he could hear George and Peanuts, but he couldn't see anything. He soon realized the problem. His eyes were closed. He opened them and things became more not dark. Kirby sat up. He was on a crude bed inches above the ground. Kirby was inside of a small wooden hovel made out of entangled logs and vines. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was a woman with clothes and a headdress made almost entirely out of colorful feathers, holding a woven basket full of blankets.

"Jou awaycken!" She greeted Kirby with a heavy, unknown accent. "I gesh leeder, jes?" She dropped the baskets near the bed and scurried out of the hut. Kirby yawned. "Uggh… What happened last night?" He rubbed the tiny but probably criminally insane sleepies out of his eyes and looked around. Around him was not much, aside from a threadbare rug and a large, simple chest. Kirby scratched his forehead and suddenly was struck with pain. He had a very large, rounded, distended bump on his forehead. Probably from where Kirby passed out and fell over. He jumped out from his bed and opened the chest with a _creeeeeak. _Inside were the Potato of Infinite Strength and a leather sack. Kirby took out the potato and examined it. It smelled, unsurprisingly, like a baked potato. Kirby suddenly had a temptation to eat it, but the feeling quickly passed. How could he control the potato's power twice in a row with only minor injuries caused to him? The odds were incredibly high that he wouldn't be this lucky again, and Kirby would have to be careful. Kirby then put the potato in his …pocket? And grunted as he lugged out the sack. Inside was Geraldo's blade. Kirby gasped and threw it down with a loud _clang_. "Geraldo…" He whispered. What had caused him to do this? Who was his "king" he wouldn't freaking shut up about? Why do I have so many questions? Kirby put these questions in the back of his mind for later and shoved the sword back in the sack and put it under his bed.

Kirby suddenly was worried. "Where are George and Peanuts?" He asked no absolutely no one. "Where's my breakfast in bed?!" He asked again. The door opened again as the tribal woman came back in with a large man, dressed in various pelts and feathers. Kirby and the fat man stared at each other for a while, until the leader spoke up. "What da heyl jou want? I be Flying Feathered Badger, who jou?"

Kirby cleared his throat, trying desperately not to laugh at the man's name. "I'm Kirby. My friends and I came all the way here from the city to find someone named Rygari. And, well, some breakfast and cable TV would be good if you had any."

"Jah, de gray village. Not veddy good for mai peeples. Veddy smelly." The leader said. "Rygari is here. He is magic. Jou may shee him if jou vant. Visitors ar velcome here. Ve take care of jou." He flashed a grin as he valked-walked out. The woman came towards Kirby's bed and helped him out. "Jou vant to see jour frends, rayght?" She asked. "Come." She helped Kirby out of his bed and out the door.

As he stepped out into the light, Kirby could finally see outside. Other villagers were walking about, doing various chores and duties. A larger hut was next to Kirby's, which the two entered. Kirby sighed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Peanuts. He was sitting in a small chair with a gigantic bandage wrapped around his head. He was holding a cup of instant mac-n-cheese, and he quickly looked up at Kirby. "Ooga!" He shrieked happily. Kirby smiled with tears of joy in his eyes as he ran to embrace him. "Peanuts, you're alright!" Kirby said to him. He turned around. "Where's George?" Kirby asked to the woman. She walked over to a cloth used as a door and pulled it to the side. Kirby went inside.

There were smoldering candles everywhere, and the smell of burning herbs and incense was overwhelming. There were no windows in the room, so it was very dark, and the only thing visible was a large bed. Kirby looked at the woman. She nodded at him. Kirby tiptoed through the room towards the bed. He leaned over the covers and examined the figure lying in the bed. "… George?"

…..

(_DRAMATIC PAUSE)_

…..

"…Kirby…?" George whispered.

Kirby suddenly grew a huge smile as he embraced George… Wow, Kirby can't do many things with those stubs for arms… Well, he sorta just patted him on the head and slapped him around in the process as Peanuts nuzzled him.

"Hesh paruhlized on wun sayde and hash other injuries." The tribal woman garbled to Kirby. "Sword damaeged heem badly, is a meericle he survived."

George slowly looked up at Peanuts and Kirby with his half-open eyes. "Hey." He mumbled, "How're you doing…? You find cough Rygari?" George muttered flatly, eyeing Kirby and Peanuts with a sickly grin.

"Hey, you don't worry about that; just relax here until you feel better, alright?" Kirby assured him as he grinned with that cute Nintendo/Anime smile. KAWAII!!!

erhem Sorry. Couldn't resist.

Peanuts hopped up on the bed and reassured sure he George with a smile. George couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Alright," George finally said, "Just promise me you'll find Rygari."

"You have my solemn word." Kirby said, placing his right hand on his heart. He turned to the tribal woman. "So, where is Rygari anyway?" The woman gestured Peanuts and Kirby to follow her out the door as Kirby waved to George. After he left the room, George sighed. "Damn. Kirby's gonna get killed." He slumped down and groaned. "Y'know, I can imagine Kirby sleeping in a bed like this for a couple days…" He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep….

The woman bounded towards a much larger metal fortress to the north of the village. "Wow," Kirby gasped, "You'd think I'd notice something like that."

"So, what's Rygari doing out here anyway?" Kirby asked the woman. "Vell," She replied, "Rygari vas verking in dee citee, but hesh never mayde enny progress. Hesh left dee citee and vee found heem out heere. Vee velcomed heem in, and hesh lived here shince." Kirby was confuzzled. "Wha?" He asked, bewildered. The woman rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The three struggled to open the door and stumbled inside. "Holy Chris Brown!" Kirby exclaimed. There were big colorful lights and shiny buttons and blinking switches all around. Kirby attempted to resist pressing all of them at once. Up ahead was another reinforced door with an intercom on it. Kirby dashed up to it before the woman could make a motion to it. He pressed the button and spoke into it. "Uh, yeah. I'll take a bacon double cheeseburger with extra bacon and extra double… Uhh… Peanuts, you want anything?"

"Ooga ooga, oog!"

"Oh, and a kids meal with a side salad… Featherlady, what about you?" The woman angrily pushed Kirby out of the way. "Soddy, sir, de code ees: 3027." She spoke into the microphone. Kirby suddenly spoke up. "$30.27 for a burger?! That's outrageous!" Peanuts nudged him to STFU. 'F' stands for fudge, if you were wondering. A voice was heard from the speaker. "Very well. You may enter." It sounded deep and broad and mysterious. Like those crappy abstract paintings with all the infinite stairs and whatnot. The door seemed to fling open like magic as a much larger room was revealed. Inside was a large computer with someone sitting at the controls. Kirby and Peanuts gasped. "Are you… Rygari?" Kirby asked the figure. Suddenly the desk chair spun around and revealed a figure about the size of Kirby. He was covered in high-tech metal armor with a jet-propulsion system strapped to his back. He had a visor too. Visors are cool.

"It is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name." The figure instructed Kirby. Kirby stood in one place looking around until the woman nudged him. "Oh. What? Yeah. Sorry," He slurred. "I am Kirby. I come from the planet of Popstar. This is my associate, Mr. Peanuts. I met him-" Kirby was cut off. "Yes, yes. Details do bore me." Rygari interrupted.

"Uhmm… Ok?" Kirby questioned.

Rygari sighed and continued talking. "Yes, I am the one you are looking for. I suppose you have a reason for wanting to see me?"

Kirby cleared his throat. "Of course, sir. We, that is, me, Peanuts, and my friend George, are on an epic fanfic quest to stop the Shadow from engulfing the world in darkness. We were wondering if you would join us in our mission. We could use some technic-"

Kirby was cut off again. "Yes, yes, blah, blah." Rygari said. Kirby was getting kinda pissed. "So, will you help us?" Rygari was silent for a moment, then turned back around in his chair and resumed work. "Are you just going to ignore me, you stubborn jerk?" Kirby shouted at him. Suddenly the woman gasped and covered Kirby's mouth. "Not a veddy gud mouve…" She whispered in Kirby's ear. The chair whirled around as Rygari stormed out of it and toward the three. They backed up in fear. "You dare bark at me in that tone, fool?!" Rygari boomed. "Do you have no idea who I am?!" Rygari was breathing right into Kirby's face. "Uhmm, I'm r-really s-s-sorry, sir," Kirby panted, sweat dripping down his body. "I j-just lost my temper." Suddenly Rygari calmed down. He sighed. "Very well." Rygari put his hand on his forehead. "I lost control too." He stepped over to a window, and with his back facing them, finally said what Kirby had been waiting for. FREE CAKE! Well, not really. It was what Kirby had been hoping for, anyway. Rygari had agreed to join their team. Kirby and Peanuts both jumped up in the air. "Whoo-hoo!"

"However…" Rygari interrupted AGAIN. Peanuts and Kirby looked very disappointed. He walked back to his chair and hopped up in it. "I am not completely sure that you are worthy of my talents. I have some… Tasks… That need to be done. If you can complete them, I will join you in your quest."

Kirby's laziness reflex quickly kicked in. "Awww… How many?"

Rygari glanced at him. "Five."

Kirby groaned. "Uuugghhh…"

He sighed. "Four."

"UUUuuughhh…"

"Three!"

"UUUUunggghhh…"

"Godamnit, man! Fine, two tasks!"

"Uuunghh-Ok, fine." Kirby finally agreed.

"Ok. The first task involves disposing of monsters. They are those chameleon things that give you paint power in Kirby Superstar for SNES. They have stolen a very precious component from one of my latest creations, and I need it back."

Kirby sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's not too hard."

"Oh, and by the way, they've evolved. Chameleons apparently evolve at one-hundred times the speed any other creature does. They now have heavy plate armor and paint cannons." Rygari scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it in Kirby's hands. "Here are the coordinates of their lair, good luck!" Rygari hurrily grabbed them by the pants and forcefully ejected them out of his house quicker than you can say "Kirby doesn't wear pants." Kirby and Peanuts looked at each other. "Crap." Kirby moaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(FE gets shoved back into the writer's station)

Guy1: Now I hope you've learned a lesson about plagiarism today, Mr. Kirby-kidnapper-pants!

Guy2: Next time you do that we're gonna have to go to extreme measures.

Mario: (_Cracks his knuckles_) I'm watchin you, punk! Hey, Kirby!

Kirby: How's it hangin, bra? Tell the wife and kids I said hi, ok?

Mario: Will do, pal! (_Glances at FE)_

_Slams door_

George: What happened to you?

FE: (_Crying) _I don't wanna talk about it…

Kirby: Well, that's what you get for kidnapping us!

FE: I really hate both of you, ya know that?

George: Aww, I love you too, man!

Kirby: We're all one big crappy family!

_Group hug_

FE: Get your nubs offa me! Uggh… Why did I take this job anyway?

Kirby: Because you love us, silly!  
George: You really can't deny it.

FE: Yes I can, get off me! Arrgh! (_Sigh_)


	11. Cave of Many Lizards

Chapter 11:

Cave of Many Lizards

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: _mumble mumble mumble_

George: What? I didn't quite catch that.

FE: _mmph mmph mmph mmph_

Kirby: Speak louder, FE.

FE: Uggh. Kirby and all related subjects are all ©, TM, ®, and whatever else of Nintendo and Hal!

Kirby: Good boy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirby and Peanuts soared above the forest floor on the warp star. Kirby struggled to compare the flittering coordinates Rygari gave them to a crude map of the entire jungle. He clamped the small scrap of paper in his mouth as he fumbled around with the map. "Holy Morgan Freeman…" Kirby grunted, "Where the crap is this goddamn cave?" Peanuts rolled his eyes. "Ooga, ooga ooga!" He snapped at Kirby.

Kirby sighed. "Peanuts, I told you, I don't need directions! I'm perfectly capable of finding this place by myself!"

"Ooogas ooga ooga! Oog oog oog ooga!" Peanuts hissed at him. "Oh, don't start with me! I told you, I have a natural sense of direction! I can do this! Jeebus…" Kirby growled at Peanuts. Peanuts glared at him and pushed Kirby's head downwards. Kirby had been apparently circling around the cave over and over for the last half hour. "Oh. Thanks, Peanuts." Kirby carefully circled down towards the ground and landed.

As Kirby tripped off his warp star, he took a long glance into the deep cave that stood before Peanuts and him. It was very deep and dank, and had a distinct smell of warm, soggy lizard crap. Kirby sat down in a meditation position and focused his chi or something. He ventured deep within his soul, raised his arms into the air and shouted to the heavens, "I have the power! All fear my small and pink wrath!" … Some leaves rustled, but aside from that, nothing happened. Peanuts looked questionably at him. "Ooga?" Peanuts asked. "No, it wasn't supposed to do anything, I just thought I'd be cool." Kirby replied with a smile. Peanuts rolled his eyes as they slowly staggered into the cave.

After mere seconds, the two became hopelessly lost. Kirby started to try and feel his way around. "Peanuts, is that you?" Kirby was touching and stroking Peanuts all over the face with his greasy, grubby little hands. "Ooga! Ooga ogaa oogs!" Peanuts bit Kirby's hand. "Ow!" Kirby exclaimed, retreating his hand, "Sorry, I just don't want to lose you!" They continued feeling around for any sign of a door, imprint, anything that would lead them to these stupid paint chameleon things.

Kirby suddenly felt something. "Peanuts, I think I just found our ticket outta here!" He exclaimed. Peanuts rushed over. "Ooga?" Kirby felt around in what seemed to be a moist hole in the wall until he found something that felt like a rope. "Ah ha!" Kirby said, "A doorbell! Just what we need!" Peanuts tried to stop him, but he had already pulled it. There was a brief silence, and only the sounds of moist unmentionables dripping down from the walls could be heard. "Hey, what gives?" Kirby complained. "SCKREECH!" An ear-piercing shriek was emitted from the hole as two red eyes lit up on either side with a _bleeeep_ noise. It pulled back its rope and made another cry. Kirby leaned towards Peanuts. "I don't think that was a doorbell…" He mumbled. Peanuts kicked him and ooga'd the equivalent of "shut the hell up you dumbass."

The two red eyes dived at the two, and they blacked out. I mean it was already black before, but now it's like SUPERblack. Omega Black. The color of evil. And butter preservatives.

Kirby awoke with a groan to that oh-so-familiar moist crap smell. He rubbed his eyes and found it was finally light again. The brightness of the two torches hurt his eyes, so he went back to sleep. Peanuts licked him with disgust and Kirby woke up again. "AAH! Bleegh! Jeebus, man! Who do you think you are- George?!" He rolled his eyes and pointed towards a stone slab with his foot.

Around it were what seemed to be a sci-fi lover's dream come true- at least fifty robotic chameleons surrounding one huge metal figure. He was covered in armor and was sort of levitating in the air. He also had no arms. Kirby recognized the familiar face almost immediately. "Uuuhmmm… No arms… Metal… Levitating… Large… Bananas are an excellent source of potassium… Food… I wonder when Dexter's Laboratory is coming on… I should check the schedule… Uhh…" Hey. I said _almost_ immediately. Ding! Kirby coughed up a light bulb and it lit up. "Mega Titan!" Kirby addressed him.

"SYSTEM INPUT ACCEPTED" He beeped. "STATEMENT10567A: I HAVE BEEN SENT TO ASSIMILATE YOU BY THE KING RESPONSE?...!..." The computer said flatly and emotionlessly. "Who is this king person everyone keeps talking about? Could it be 'The Shadow' Dark Metaknight told me about?" Mega Titan's visor flashed several computations across the screen. "SYSTEM FUNCTIONING [PROCESS [PROCESS 404 SYSTEM INPUT DOES NOT COMPUTE RESPONSE?"

"So… Let me guess…" Kirby stated. Peanuts tried to stop him before he embarrassed both of them, but Kirby nudged him away. "You've been sent by 'Mr. Kingly King' guy to destroy me. But, you can't do it alone. So, you came out here looking for me and found this cave chock full o' lizards and you assimilated them. Then you stole Rygari's component from one of his machines to upgrade your software to destroy me, and it's just a complete coincidence that I found your base of operations here. That about right?"

Peanuts stared. Mega Titan bleeped with confusion. The chameleons licked their own eyeballs. "SYSTEM FUNCTIONING [PROCESS [PROCESS SYSTEM INPUT ACCEPTED - RESPONSE: EXCLAMATION83209P: PLANS DISCOVERED KINGIRATE - UNDERLINGS: COMMAND52: PWN NEWBS"

The chameleons dived towards the two, cannons blasting paintballs. Kirby inhaled three or four and spat them back out, splattering two in the nose-area. They fell down and short-circuited. Kirby and George just dodged the several falling lizards by somersaulting out of the way. Another lizard landed and fired three giant paintballs in rapid succession. Kirby sucked up one and used it to intercept the other paintblast which exploded in a rainbow of awesome. Peanuts then inhaled the final one and became…

FE: Oh, crap! Second player can't have paint power in Kirby Superstar! Well… He became… A bucket of paint? Yeah, that's it.

Kirby: A can of paint? Yeah, thanks FE. Just get the hell outta here, I don't want to see your face!

FE: Ok…

Peanuts the paint can shook up and down in anger. "Hey, maybe we can use this to our advantage!" Kirby said optimistically. Peanuts blew a paint bubble that quickly splattered. "Hmm…" Kirby pondered, "Wait- bubbles? Paint? Can? Bob Marley? … Eh, I got nothing."

The robo chameleons once again skittered their way towards the two. Kirby picked up the paint can and retreated. "Stay away from me, you bio-freaks!" Kirby shouted, tossing the contents of Peanuts at them." Peanut's brain, skin, and organs (paint) splattered all over the chameleons, and the thought that this paint was once used as bodily fluids and organs for a droppy and the fact that paint made them short-circuit, made them short-circuit. Pretty dumb, making paint chameleons into robots. Drrr. Some computer you are, Mega Titan.

Peanut's empty can screamed in horror. "It's ok…" Kirby tried to comfort him, "You still have some paint," Kirby touched it and Peanuts let out a bigger wail. "Ok, ok! Jeez, I'll get your paint back!" The robo chameleons shot out steady waves of Super Rad Yellow, Ultra Pink, and Omega King Kennametal Purple Mountain's Majesty. Kirby dived from wave to wave, catching paint in Peanut's can all the while. Soon, the can was filled all the way to the brim, but purple, yellow, and pink looked pretty terrible after they were mixed together. Kirby snickered. Peanuts wobbled, as if to ask, "what's so funny?" or maybe it was, "somebody gimmie a pineapple, my stapler's bleeding." Man, you thought he was hard to understand before.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kirby answered. He put down the can and sucked up the two remaining lizards. He donned a tattered cap and an old paintbrush, along with an incredibly tiny greasy T-Shirt. It ripped in half right after he put it on. "Man, how long's it been since SNES?" Kirby asked no one. Meta Titan rose. "SYSTEM FUNCTIONING [PROCESS [PROCESS……" Suddenly a siren atop of Mega Titan's head blared with loud noises and red lights. "!ERROR!ERROR! COMBAT STATUSPOOR MINIONS EXTERMINATED OPEN FOR ATTACK !!!DANGER DANGER!!! APPROACHING COMBATANTKi3rby a7nd P!anutsASSIMILATION IMMINENT" Mega Titan raised his four disembodied hands and faced them toward Kirby. Along with the hands, a large computer chip rose from the ground. It seemed to place itself inside an indent on Mega Titan's armor. "That must be Rygari's component!" Kirby said. "We have to get it!" Peanuts nodded. Well, shook around. Stupid paint can. His hands and armor suddenly seemed to glow a bright yellow. It must've been an effect of the chip. Mega Titan spun around and faced them again. "COMMAND1: DIE" He bleeped. His chest burst open to reveal a gigantic tornado. It blew Kirby and Peanuts straight into the wall. They slid down the cave wall and hit the ground with a thump.

Kirby tightened his grip on the paintbrush. He grabbed Peanuts and dipped in his brush. Kirby then covered himself in paint, camouflaging him from Mega Titan. Kirby quickly dashed towards Mega Titan's towering figure. However, Mega Titan had heat sensors built into his visor and sensed Kirby's presence. He slammed all four fists on the ground and created a fissure, which Kirby was sent tumbling down. "Aaaagh!" He yelled. "You're pretty screwed, Peanuts." He mumbled. Peanuts tried to move in a panic, but couldn't seem to do anything but wobble and blow bubbles. Hey! Maybe Kirby was on to something before! Peanuts put all of his effort into making a giant bubble. It began floating up in the air towards Mega Titan's face. He looked up at it and backed away. "SYSTEM FUNCTIONING [PROCESS [PROCESS SYSTEM INPUT ACCEPTED – PROJECTILE INCOMING DEFENSE MANEUVER28: INTERCEPT PROJECTILE – PREPARING MISSILE"

Mega Titan pulsed static electricity all through one of his metal fists and locked on to the bubble. "TARGET LOCKED LAUNCHING INTERCEPTOR" He bleeped. Or blooped, I can't really tell. The bubble suddenly was caught in a large indoor wind and blown up and around Mega Titan's head. His fist kept firing, however, and flew toward the bubble. Soon the bubble had reached the fissure and was popped by the fist. The missile kept going and blew the crack in the ground right open. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere, and Kirby could manage to wedge his way out.

"Good job, Peanuts," Kirby panted, "Now let's kick it up a notch." Kirby once again dipped his paintbrush into Peanuts. He jumped up into the air and covered Mega Titan's face with it. Not very climactic… Suddenly his helmet began shooting sparks everywhere and his fists fell to the ground. The sparks soon spread across his entire body. He emitted a harsh buzzing noise as he span around in circles. "DANGER DANGER ERROR 404: GRAPEFRUITS IN MAH PANTZ CONTACT NETWORK ADMINISTRATOR FOR ASSISTANCE" Mega Titan blared, still spinning. Suddenly all of his fists flew up into the air and zoomed all around the chamber. They knocked down all of the torches and blew gigantic holes in the walls and ceilings. No, wait, there's only one ceiling. Suddenly the entire cavern began to cave in. Rocks and debris fell from the ceiling as Kirby and Peanuts struggled to avoid the barrages of rocks. Stone crushed and wind howled as Mega Titan began to smoke.

"He's gonna blow!" Kirby shouted. He grabbed Peanuts under his shoulder and dashed toward the robot. He jumped up in the air and snatched the computer chip from his breastplate. Sparks soon began to fall like a rainstorm while Mega Titan's body shot white beams of light all around. Kirby grunted and darted towards one of the corridors behind him.

Soon Kirby realized that the entire cave was collapsing! Pillars of stone fell to the ground and darts shot from the wall as Kirby attempted to avoid a large random boulder that had seemed to be chasing him ever since he grabbed the chip. Weird how stuff like that happens.

Kirby soon came to an open floored area which quickly crumbled and sank into the ground. Kirby gasped as he screeched to a stop. He glanced behind him and saw the boulder still following him. He moaned as he began to sweat. He looked towards the pit, then the boulder. _PREDICAMENT!!! _Suddenly the little man in his head kicked Kirby's brain.

"Oh… I can float. Huh," mumbled Kirby as he quickly inhaled and flew up in the air. The boulder was flung into the pitfall and Kirby landed on the ground with Peanuts unscathed. Kirby then saw the light of day not too far away. "Ka-ching!" Kirby exclaimed, gesturing happily with his hands. He ran for the exit.

Kirby stepped outside of the cave moments before the entire place collapsed. He could hear a faint mechanical beeping which seemed to be smothered by ten feet of rock. Which it was. Kirby looked toward his sweet ride/warpstar and then at the chip. "One down, one to go." He mumbled proudly. "Now, if we could just turn you back into a Droppy…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

FE: And now onto more important subjects like: who wants Easy-Mac?!

Kirby: ZOMG THE E-Z MACARONI!

George: Uhmm… Do you have Easy-Bran?

FE and Kirby: Stares at George

George: What? Can't I watch my figure? A person doesn't want to end up like tubby over there!

Kirby: Jiggles fat Heh heh. It jiggles.

FE: Nightmares… How about we skip the Easy-Mac? I think I need some Easy-Bran. Or Easy-Pot Pie.


End file.
